Breaking Up is Hard to Do
by dbud
Summary: After breaking up with Max but still having to work with him, Agent 99 learns just how upset he is at her. Note: this is based on the movie version not the TV show. Warning: Story has violence and snuff.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**Breaking up is Hard to Do**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Story Codes: Violence, Snuff

* * *

Starring:

Anna Hathaway as Agent 99

Sienna Miller as the Baroness

* * *

Somewhere in Eastern Europe...

"Max? Are you there?"

Maxwell Smart, agent of the covert government intelligence organization known as C.O.N.T.R.O.L, knelt down as he watched the rear entrance to the warehouse through his night vision binoculars. As he did he heard the voice of his partner, Agent 99, in his ear.

"Yes, I am here."

"Is, ah, everything okay? You seemed weird during the briefing and you barely spoke on the drive over. And now, you are normally a chatty Kathy on the air.

"I was maintaining radio silence as is protocol."

"Oh, okay. Are you sure that's all?"

"What else would it be 99?"

"Well, I mean we haven't really discussed our break up?"

"If by break up, you mean your dumping me on our first Valentine's Day together? Then you're right. We haven't."

Max could hear Agent 99 rolling her eyes on the other end of the radio.

"Max, I explained my reasons. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I just didn't see a future for..."

"I have movement over here 99. Gotta go. We can finish this later."

"Wait Max..."

The line went dead.

"Shit!" Agent 99 muttered to herself. She hated when Max pouted like this.

Re-focusing on the mission, she watched as the truck passed underneath her from her perch on the water tower and at the precise moment, leapt off and onto the top of the vehicle. Flattening herself on the roof, she waited as the truck passed through the gates and past security and into the facility.

Meanwhile, Maxwell Smart moved into position and as the guard walked past him he moved in behind the man and disabled him with a swift karate chop to the back of the neck. Taking the man's security card, he moved to the loading dock and, swiping the card, through the back door and into the building.

Once inside, Max moved through the storage areas and halls, looking for the command center. He and Agent 99 had been sent to infiltrate this facility which had been linked to a dummy corporation that was being used by a new terrorist organization. They were there to find out anything they could about this new group and the threat it posed.

As Max moved down a non-descript hallway...

"Mr. Smart I presume," a woman's voice from behind him called out. He spun and saw a striking woman dressed from head to toe in leather. On her hips she had two large handguns and spiked heeled boots on her feet that reached up to her knee.

She had long dark hair and her outfit showed off every curve of her body.

"You might as well give up Mr. Smart. You are surrounded."

Max could tell there was movement at both ends of the hall. He didn't doubt she was telling the truth.

"That may be, Miss..."

"You can call me the Baroness."

"Miss Baroness. But you will soon discover that capturing a highly trained Control agent is no easy mat..."

WHAM!

While Max was giving his speech, one of the facility guards had sneaked up behind him and bashed him in the back of the head with his gun butt. Max slumped to the floor, out cold.

With a smirk, she ordered her men, "Bring him."

She then pushed the button on her throat mic, "Where's the other one? The woman?"

"We have her pinned down."

"Good. I want her alive."

* * *

Sometime later...

Maxwell Smart opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness out of them. He was in a large but sterile room but he was not alone. He was seated in a chair and when he tried to move he found his hands were cuffed behind him and the chain of the cuffs was apparently linked to the chair as he could not stand.

"Good, you're awake."

The woman he saw in the hallway was standing in the middle of the room. She walked towards him and lifted his head by the chin.

"I wouldn't want you to miss this," she whispered to him with a wicked smile on her face.

At first Max didn't understand what she meant by that statement, but as his head cleared he saw that on the other side of the room was his partner and former girlfriend, Agent 99.

Agent 99 wasn't dressed as she had been that last time Max had seen her, which was in all black and ready for combat. Now though, she was completely naked.

99 was struggling as several large burly men held her by the arms and attempted to force her into a chair. Her arms were cuffed behind her but she was putting up a hell of a fight, kneeing and kicking at them as best as she could.

Finally and not without each suffering several hard blows, the men finally got the hellcat into the metal chair and secured her wrists to the armrests followed quickly by her ankles.

Max couldn't help but feel his cock growing as he watched her naked body thrash and fight. Agent 99 had pale but flawless skin. He breasts were large, being at least C cups, but possibly bordering on small D's. As she kicked and fought against the guards, her tits swung and bounced wildly.

99's legs were long and strong, as one of the guards who was curled into a ball on the floor knew first hand after she had nearly crushed his testicles with the power of one of her kicks to his groin. Max knew those legs well; he had felt them wrapped around him many times as he fucked her throughout their relationship.

Once she was secured, several men dressed in white coats huddled over her. They ignored her thrashing and fighting to get free as they did their work.

"What are you doing to her?"

The Baroness smiled down at Max, "Oh nothing...yet. But if you don't give me the answers I want, then you will see firsthand what I am going to do."

She turned to her underlings, "Finished?"

The men nodded and moved away quickly obviously terrified of the woman.

"Now. You said you worked for Control, correct? Tell me exactly what that is."

"Don't tell her anything Max!" Agent 99 yelled at him.

"Feel free to listen to your partner Max, by all means."

The Baroness walked over to a small table and pushed a button on a box sitting on it. Max had not noticed until now what the technicians had been doing but now he saw a number of electrodes attached to Agent 99's ample breasts and wires extending out from between her legs as well and hooked up to the box.

The device on the table lit up and several small screens came to life. The woman in leather turned a dial and moved a switch upward before she picked up a small tube connected by a cord to the machine.

"You sure you won't talk?"

Almost before Max could answer, the Baroness pushed a button on the top of the control device in her hand.

"YYYEEEERRAAGGGHHH!"

Agent 99 screamed as she began to jerk wildly. Max watched as her muscles tensed and her face twisted into a grimace. Her arms and legs began to fight and pull against the restraints holding them in place. It was obvious she was in tremendous pain.

Over and over, Agent 99's body jerked and shook back and forth and Max thought she might actually rip the metal chair apart.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" Agent 99 screamed as she felt like she was being torn apart by the thousands of volts of electricity that she was being subjected to.

After only ten seconds or so, the Baroness clicked the button again and Agent 99 fell back, panting and gasping for breath. She was covered in sweat and seemed to barely be able to hold her head up.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Just tell me why you're here and who you work for or..." the woman held her thumb over the button as if a threat.

"n-no. max," Agent 99's voice was weak, "don't tell her anything."

"My my, you are tough aren't you. Let's see how you feel after we move up from the lowest setting shall we."

The Baroness turned a dial on the machine up and a look of terror washed over Agent 99's face as she saw the woman push the button again.

This time Agent 99 didn't utter a sound. Her mouth was open as if she was trying to scream but nothing was coming out as her body went into throes of agony. Agent 99 could only suffer in silence as it felt like her body was being torn apart.

After nearly a minute, the Baroness turned off the power and Agent 99 slumped over in hr chair. She was sobbing and making whimpering noises as it was obvious she was in agony. There was a small of burning hair in the room.

"Now, what's it going to be Max?"

The Baroness turned the dial up a few more notches and held up the control device when...

"Okay. I'll talk. Just stop. Come over here and I'll tell you everything."

"Good."

The Baroness set the trigger down and walked over to where Max was seated. She knelt down in front of him. She was obviously a sadist and seemed highly aroused at what she had done to the beautiful government agent.

"Like I said, I work for Control. We were sent here to find out about your operation."

"Yes I know that. Tell me what does the government know about us?"

"Not much. All we really know is how to pick the locks on handcuffs."

"What? That doesn't make any..."

Suddenly, the Baroness realized what Max meant as he slammed his forehead into her face, head-butting her.

"AHHH!" She cried out as she instinctively grasped her nose which felt broken. As she staggered backwards, Max leapt from his chair and grabbed one of the side arms hanging from her belt. Wheeling, he fired...

KA-CHOW

The gun made a metallic sound as a blue glowing ball of energy was fired from it and the guard he was aiming at exploded in a gory mess.

KA-CHOW

KA-CHOW

He fired two more times and the technicians who were monitoring Agent 99's vitals were similarly ripped apart.

The Baroness was on her knees and as she reached for her second weapon, "Don't even think about it!" Max told her as she looked up and was faced with the tip of her own gun. Max disarmed her before then slamming the butt of the gun into the side of her head, knocking her unconscious.

Moving over to his partner, he lifted her head, "Agent 99, can you hear me?"

She was dazed, but she spoke weakly, "You sure took your time Max."

"Sorry about that. They never would have believed I was giving up information so soon. I had to let her torture you first to make it look real."

Agent 99 shot him a dirty look from under her hair as she fought not to vomit from the pain. "Just get me out of here. I want a few minutes with that bitch before we call in to HQ."

"Of course 99. But how about we have that little discussion you wanted to have earlier first?"

"W-what? What are you talking about Max?"

She watched as Maxwell slid a chair over and sat down in front of her.

"You said you wanted to talk about us and our relationship and why it ended. Don't you remember?"

"Well, yes, but now hardly seems the time."

"Oh, I think it's the perfect time. So tell me 99, why did you dump me?"

"Max, I, please, just untie me and we can talk about this later..."

Agent 99's face turned even paler than usual as she suddenly noticed that Max was holding the control device in his hand.

"Max, what are you doing?"

"Tell me why you broke up with me 99? Was I not good enough for you? Not rich enough? What was it?"

"Please Max," he could tell she was truly worried now, "It wasn't anything like that. I just didn't think there was a future between us."

Max eyed her coldly, "Yes, you said that already."

He paused as if thinking about her response, "but I don't believe you." Max pushed the button and Agent 99 screamed out as electricity tore through her again.

"YYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH! NNNOOOOOOO!" she screamed as her entire body bucked. Max sat and watched her unemotionally as Agent 99 was obviously in more pain than she had ever known. She thrashed and flailed wildly as she lost control of her body.

"NO MAX PLEASE!"

After a minute of mind shattering agony, Max hit the button and the electricity ended. Agent 99 fell forward, held up only by the restraints. She was sobbing uncontrollably and smoke was rising from her head and body.

Max sat for a few minutes to let her recover some. From under her sweat matted hair, a soft voice came out, "p-please Max. What are you doing?"

Suddenly Max leapt forward and grabbed Agent 99 by the hair and jerked her head back, "WHAT AM I DOING? I want you to tell me why you don't love me anymore you fucking bitch?"

He pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face so hard, her head snapped back and her entire body was lifted off the chair...

WAP!

Agent 99 fell back forward weeping.

"I gave you everything and you tossed me aside like a piece of dirt."

She shook her head, "No Max, I didn't. I loved..."

Max grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, cutting off her air and words, "Don't you dare say that! You don't treat someone you love like you treated me."

Agent 99 had always known that Max was wound tight, perhaps too tight, but she had no idea that he could ever react to being dumped like this.

He let her go and stepped to the table. Reaching out, he turned the dial on the machine she was hooked up to all the way to the right and a small indicator moved into a red zone on the dial.

"Oh god! Max No!"

"I'm sorry."

"Max, don't do this. Think about what you are doing!"

Max held the trigger device and paused as if he was in fact thinking about what he was contemplating. Then the anger seemed to leave his face and he set the trigger down on the table and turned off the machine.

Agent 99 exhaled deeply, "Oh god, thank you Max. Now get me out of this chair."

As Max unplugged the cord of the trigger and pulled the several feet of cord free. He began wrapping the ends around his hands as he stepped behind the naked trembling woman.

Leaning down, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry 99. I love you and I can't stand the thought of you with someone else."

Before she could react, Max violently wrapped the cord around her neck and pulled the ends tight to the point the cord was digging into 99's soft pale skin.

Max lifted his right leg and put the bottom of his foot on the back of the chair to get leverage as he pulled the impromptu garrote so tight the front legs of the chair were lifted into the air.

Agent 99 began making gurgling noises as he air was cut off. She was clawing at the arm rest of the chair with her fingers and pulling against the leather restraints.

"If I can't have you, then no one will!"

He pulled the cord with all the strength he could muster. Drool began to flow from Agent 99's mouth and her eyes were bulging out of their sockets as her face began to turn red.

Agent 99 lifted her rear off the chair and her back arched as she stiffened. Her body was bent backwards and she thrashed a few final times, making grunting noises as her life came to its end. She had always wondered how her end would come. For those in this line of work, the possibility of death was constant and was something they all had to deal with. She had always thought she would die on a mission, but being strangled by her jilted lover was not how she expected to go.

After several minutes, 99's pale body fell back into the chair and she went slack. Max pulled harder and her body was stretched out as her neck twisted at an odd angle from the pressure.

Finally, Max let go and Agent 99 slumped to the side and she went limp. Max stepped around and lifted her face and brushed the hair from it.

"So beautiful," he said as he looked into her large dark eyes one last time. "We could have been great together," he muttered as if thinking about what might have been.

From behind him, Maxwell heard a noise. Jerking the gun from his belt he whirled and saw the Baroness staggering to her feet. Blood was dripping from her broken nose and from the cut on the side of her head. She saw him level the gun at her and raised her hands. For the first time in a long while, a look of true fear crept over the terrorists face as she faced Max. She had seen what he had done to the other agent and, while she had no idea why, she knew he was disturbed.

"Look, Max. I don't know what's going on or why you killed your partner, but I am sure you had a very good reason. I have no reason to tell anyone what I saw. I swear."

He approached, "Turn around."

He held the cuffs he had picked in his hands and she was relieved as it looked like he was going to take her into custody.

She complied with him and turned her back to him and put her hand behind her, expecting he would cuff her.

The Baroness's eyes went wide as suddenly he wrapped his arms around her neck and placed her in a choke hold. She tried to break free but he tightened the hold and locked it into place too quickly.

"No! Please..." was all she could get out as with tremendous force he yanked her head to the side. There was an audible 'CRUNCH!" she he snapped her neck and she went limp. Max dropped her and she slumped to the floor in a heap, her dead eyes staring up at him.

Kneeling down, he checked for a pulse on the side of her neck but found none. As he bent over her, he couldn't help but run his hands up the smooth leather of her hips.

Max pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed headquarters. Giving them his access code, they connected him to the chief, "I'm afraid things haven't gone smoothly Chief. We were captured and before I could stop them, the terrorists tortured and killed Agent 99. But I did manage to take out their leader. Send help to my coordinates."

Before the Chief could ask any more questions he snapped the phone shut and went outside to wait for the reinforcements. By the time they arrived, he was feeling much better about the break up than he had in weeks.


End file.
